Miracle Sun
by xcupcakes
Summary: Rosalie and Jasper find that their hearts are beating again, after a rescue gone awry. Will they embrace this second chance at humanity, or will they reject it? It's certain to be quite the dilemma. Response to Twilight Challenge.


This story is a response to a challenge I found on the Twilight Challenge Board. I found myself really inspired by it so I'm going to attempt it. It's my first fanfic in the Twilight fandom, and the first one I've posted in a while. So please review with your honest opinion. Constructive criticism or just regular opinions (good and bad) are both appreciated.

**Jasper's point of view.**

I made eye contact with Alice and felt the love radiating from her. I returned it with love of my own, using my power to fill her with it. She smiled when I did and it was glowing. It was absolutely stunning, and made not drinking from humans worth it. It put everything in my life that I'd ever thought was beautiful to shame. These moments were enough to almost make my heart beat, even though we shared these moments each time we prepared to be apart for any length of time that exceed a day. I mirrored her radiant smile with my own before pressing my lips to hers for a brief moment. I then turned to join Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle in Carlisle's Mercedes.

With August thirteenth, the date of Edward and Bella's wedding, quickly approaching (fifteen days away to be exact) Edward, Esme, and Alice had stayed to help with wedding plans. I would have felt sorry for Edward, as I knew his love of this spot, if he weren't so happy all the time anyways. Even as I gave him my small goodbye, I could feel the happiness coming from him, and I was glad that he'd finally found someone to make him that way. I was just thankful I didn't have to do anymore than try on my new tuxedo to make sure it fit properly.

While I wasn't sure what had passed between Bella and Rosalie, Rosalie no longer felt anger or hostility toward her. I noticed that when they were in the room together, that something of a sadness radiated off of Rosalie. In any case, Rosalie didn't involve herself in the wedding past being fitted for her bridesmaid's dress and everyone in the house seemed to be okay with that. I think she was only a bridesmaid to make the number of bridesmaids and groomsmen even or maybe because Bella didn't want to offend her. I didn't really think about it too much, as it didn't concern me.

Alice was on the phone, presumable with the caterer of whom she'd had a vision in which he ruined the crab cakes, before we were out of the driveway. I smiled at her, and even though her tiny hand was waving in the air, as if she could scare the caterer, she somehow knew, looked up, and smiled back.

We were only going into northern California, so the drive there was rather short. No words were needed as we all got out of the Mercedes past Carlisle's telling us to meet back at his car at six am. I took a step back to chuckle at how out of place this nice car looked in the middle of the wilderness. No one questioned my source of amusement. No one really said much before we did these things. I think we were all a bit disgusted by our needs, even after all the years we'd lived. We were about to give into 0ur most gruesome of instincts. No words were really needed.

Emmett was the first to turn and start running towards his prey, followed by Rosalie, and then Carlisle. I stopped and took off my shoes before running in my own direction. I wasn't sure as to why I always did this. Something in my mind just couldn't put hunting and shoes in the same space at the same time. My mouth was less than watering at the thought of small bears, deer, and mountain lions. The superior taste of human blood was a memory that was prominent in my mind at these times. I felt an aching in the back of my throat and thought of Alice, and suddenly deer seemed a thousand times more appetizing.

I ran rather quickly, and I couldn't even feel the twigs I heard snapping under my feet. It brought back human memories of when my boots broke and I'd have to march barefoot until I could secure another pair. Then, you could wait until you were given another pair, but it would be a long time and a lot of pain. The more favorable option, as despicable as it sounds, was to take the boots off of a fallen comrade. I had a habit of always stopping to talk to the corpse I was about to rob, briefly, before taking their shoes. I told them I was sorry and that I'd pay them back when I met them again. Back then I would have laughed at anyone who told me I'd one day find myself in a state of immortality.

I wasn't sure how long it'd been when the sky began turning a powdery blue, preparing to settle into night when I found Rosalie sitting against a tree. Her eyes were closed and her skin was glittering, reflecting the last rays of the sun that were shining on her. The trees were a bit denser in this area, allowing the sun to show through the canopy of the dark green trees in a brilliant contrast of shadow and light. While it had been to long ago, I was fairly certain human eyes didn't catch this many details. It was a peaceful place to be, I supposed, so I walked over and sat a few feet away from her. I found myself sitting between her and a shallow creek, which was only a moment walk from here.

She opened an eye at the sound of my approach, and closed it again as she saw my familiar face. Having already eaten three mountain lions and two deer, I was sated for now, and content to take a short break. I could feel the feelings of calm radiating from her, and I was slow to disturb them. I knew, from experience, that it was rare for her to be at peace like this, instead of being overcome by the petty unnecessary feelings she was prone to, such as lust, anger, and jealousy. I'd once been so bold as to advise her not to be so temperamental, and it had only resulted in her becoming angry at me. I never suggested such things to her again, seeing that it would make no difference. I tried not to change her feelings too often, unless she was particularly distressed, as I was never certain if she would think me or get angry after I stopped.

Even so, the relationship between Rosalie and I was a peaceful one. We weren't particularly close, even though we had shared some very deep conversations on occasion. I still loved her to an extent none the less. As much as the other members of my family, I guess, with the exception of Alice who I loved far more than any of them. I let the silence sit peacefully between us for a while before I spoke. "Where's Emmett?" I asked. To an outsider, it could have appeared I was struggling for conversation, but that wasn't at all the case. It was just odd to find her sitting by herself as opposed to trying to… being with Emmett, I suppose. Her response was a slight shrug that human eyes would have missed.

"It's warm," She remarked, moving her hands up and down her arms as she did. "Yes it is," I replied, ignoring the irrelevance of her statement, and instead went along with her path of conversation. I had planned earlier to ask her what she was doing, but it was apparent that she was just enjoying a stolen moment of solitude. I almost felt bad for disturbing it, but she didn't seem to mind. I felt no feelings of annoyance from her. Perhaps she wasn't enjoying the solitude so much as the sun and the scenery and the simple peacefulness that this setting provided.

"I miss actually feeling warm. When my skin wasn't impenetrable and the sun could actually _warm_ me. Do you even miss those things?" Rosalie spoke slowly, finally opening her eyes to look at me for the first time since I'd sat down. It was no secret that Rosalie missed nearly everything about being human. I'd been attempting to form a reply when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I furrowed my brow, wondering who could be calling me. It was another thirteen hours before I'd meet up with the rest of us who had chosen to go hunting, and only my family members had my phone number.

Rosalie stared as I stood up to pull my phone out of my pocket, and I could feel her curiosity. I'd only been able to glance down at my phone long enough to see that Alice was calling before I heard the screaming. I looked over to see that Rosalie was already running toward the creek to rescue three human girls, all seeming very young, who appeared to be drowning in the creek. Their heads bobbed dangerously under the water far too often. I let the vibrating contraption that was my phone slide out of my hang as I ran after her to help.

I prepared myself to resist the sound and smell of their hearts pounding as I ran. Rosalie had already dived in by the time I got to the creek, which had appeared too shallow for this to be happening moments ago, because I couldn't see her. I was sure she was close to grabbing one of the girls, so I jumped suddenly, and found that I couldn't really feel or see much of anything. The feeling was transient, as I suddenly became very, very cold. It took me a moment, actually, to even realize that I was experiencing the feeling of being _cold_, because I had not been cold since I'd changed. Upon adjusting my body to the water, I began to feel around for the little girls, but I couldn't find them with my hands or eyes.

My lungs were suddenly begging me to go up for air, even though I knew I didn't need it, and hadn't needed it for over one hundred years. Confused and panicking, I accepted that I couldn't find the girls. I instead resorted to going up to the surface, but found that I couldn't find it. There was more water everywhere I looked, and no side of it appeared to be anymore the surface that another. Even worse, I couldn't see Rosalie. As I swam in the direction that I surmised was up, I realized that something was very wrong. Just as the human girls completely left my mind, I saw one of them.

She was in front of me, and it looked like she was standing on solid ground, even though I could see that there was only water under her feet. Her face was cherubic, serene, and smiling. Her hair didn't fly around her face, and anyone else's hair would under the water. No, instead it stayed in perfect pin-curls. Her dress didn't billow around her body, in an attempt to reach the surface. I almost wondered if I was only imagining all of this water, until the edges of my vision blurred, my body's way of telling me that I _needed _oxygen, and needed it now. This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to need anything except blood.

Then, the little girl put a hand to her mouth and giggled. I heard the noise perfectly through the water, and gawked at the lack of bubbles that should have come out of her mouth. "You're quite the fighter, aren't you?" She asked, her childlike voice undeterred by the water. I formed a response, wondering if maybe I could speak too, but she only giggled again at the bubbles that exited my mouth. I admit it. I was afraid. My fear increased as she placed her hands on my cheeks and leaned in. She planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled away. She smiled and waved at me, as my vision blurred again. Was it possible for me to become unconscious? I found the answer moments later, went my vision, my feeling, and my mind went blank.

**Alice's Point of view**

The phone rang twice before I knew he wouldn't pick up. I groaned at my dilemma, knowing that he was currently attempting, along with Rosalie, to save human lives. The odd thing was… I could not see if he saved them, or not. My vision ended with him jumping into the creek. This phenomenon, coupled with the vision I'd had only a few minutes before that one made it apparent that something was very, very wrong. I sighed as the phone permitted me to leave a voice message.

"Jazz," I said, probably allowing to much worry and distress into my tone. "Please call back. I love you so very much," I told the phone. It was rare that we felt the need to speak those words aloud, but I felt like maybe he'd need to be reminded. I wasn't sure of what my vision meant, or what I should do to prepare for it. I actually wasn't sure of what to do to prevent it. I was deep in thought when there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door to see Edward, with Bella standing just behind his shoulder. The sight of their intertwined hands created an ache in my chest. I had never known what it was like to question Jasper's whereabouts. I wasn't used to having to wonder if he was okay or not, and I didn't like it at all. By the grim look on Edward's face, I could tell he'd been in my head. "Sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to overhear. We'll be right behind you," He said, turning around and walking down the stairs, Bella in tow. She turned around as they began to ascend the stairs to smile sympathetically at me. I forced a smile back at her as I began to dial Carlisle's number. I was in my Porsche before he answered, and I was out of the driveway before he said a word.

"Hello Alice," Carlisle had spoken after three rings. He sounded a little confused and very curious. It was understood in my family that one shouldn't disturb another when the other was hunting. When you were hunting, you were very instinctual. It just wasn't a good time to be interrupted, all in all. I paid no attention to the hues of greens whipping past me, and probably should have paid more attention to the cars I sped by.

"Alice?" Carlisle urged, concern now the domination feature of his voice. I realized that I'd been so deep in my thoughts that I'd forgotten to answer him. "I-" I began, but I didn't know how to say it. I was on the freeway now, flooring my car, willing it to go faster than it was capable of going. My determination to get to my love could be seen on my face and on my speedometer.

Carlisle waited patiently as I tried to find the words I needed. "I had a vision but…" I trailed off, still not entirely sure of how to say it. In the vision, Jasper's eyes were brilliantly blue, and he was telling me to bite him. He was saying that he couldn't stand being human for another moment. That vision ended and another began, and in this one, I saw Rosalie, also with striking blue eyes, begging a jovial Emmett to release her from his hold. She was telling him to stop, saying she needed to breathe. There was a tiny snapping noise which was followed by Rosalie's scream. Emmett's eyes widened in horror "I think I broke her ribs." The vision ended. "It didn't make sense," I finally said to a waiting Carlisle.

I admired the way he was always so patient and calm as he asked "Well, what did you see?" He was so calm that he couldn't have been prepared for what I said next. I sighed deeply.

"Rosalie and Jasper were human" Saying the words felt like a weight was lifted off of my chest.

Carlisle's reply scared me as much as my vision had. He was the family rock. He was supposed to know what to do and how to do it. His voice was shaky and uncertain as he said "What?"


End file.
